Embodiments herein generally relate to security printing and more particularly to systems, devices, and methods that print gloss marks and infrared marks that overlap one another within a uniform region.
In the area of security printing, documents are protected from copying, forging and counterfeiting using multiple techniques. Some methods of security printing use standard materials such as papers inks and toners; however, more typically security printing requires special and expensive materials. Example documents needing security printing include legal documents, negotiable documents, prescriptions, etc., where a user would like to be able to have a high level of confidence that the document is genuine.
Some printing techniques enable printing small overt security features that could not easily be copied by a digital copier, if at all. However documents protected with such features can potentially be reproduced with reverse engineering.